


But You Promised

by sharpestpleasures



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (mild), Adult Hannibal, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Penis Size, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Will Graham, Virgin Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpestpleasures/pseuds/sharpestpleasures
Summary: Will is sixteen, Hannibal's age is not explicitly stated in this story, but I imagined him in his early thirties. It's really up to you what you prefer, fellow sinners.Of course, I do not condone any of the things I'm writing about. This is fiction, and I am exorcising demons.





	But You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Will is sixteen, Hannibal's age is not explicitly stated in this story, but I imagined him in his early thirties. It's really up to you what you prefer, fellow sinners.
> 
> Of course, I do not condone any of the things I'm writing about. This is fiction, and I am exorcising demons.

As Hannibal prepares to close the restaurant for the night, he notices a light is left on in the kitchen. He approaches carefully. Everyone is supposed to be gone by now, so he assumes the possibility it may be someone trying to break in. He hopes no one would be so foolish.

The clatter of dishes echoes through the restaurant. Hannibal breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the new dishwasher at the sink, toiling away.

“Will.”

Will jumps and turns around, his eyes widened in fear. “O-oh, Mr. Lecter, it’s just you.”

Hannibal smiles as he takes in the pretty young boy before him. Even in his dirty work uniform and a hair net, Will is one of the most charming creatures he’s ever seen. Lithe, slender body, flushed cheeks, and the most striking blue eyes. Some of the other employees had remarked more than once about how Will was the prettiest of all the boys and girls there. Hannibal is inclined to agree.

“We are closed now, Will, what are you still doing here?”

The ever-present blush on Will’s cheeks darkens, and he stares at his shoes. “Oh. Um. I wanted to finish all the dishes so the morning shift doesn’t have to do them.”

Precious boy. Hannibal steps closer to give Will’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “That is very kind of you, dear boy, but you are not being paid for your time. Don’t you want to go home?”

Will bites his lip, his eyes darting away to look anywhere but Hannibal’s face. “I… Sorry, sir-”

“Hannibal, please.”

“Uh. Hannibal. I didn’t mean any trouble. I’ll go now.”

“How are you getting home? Do you need a ride?”

“Oh. I was going to… Um. Sure.” Will offers a small smile. 

Hannibal’s heart skips a beat. This boy is so utterly beautiful. He reminds Hannibal of the youths painted by Botticelli. “Come, then.”

He turns off the lights and leads Will out of the restaurant with a hand at his lower back. After he locks the doors, they go to his car. He opens the door for Will before getting in. As he starts the car, he switches the radio to some soft classical music. Will gives him his address, and so Hannibal starts on their way.

“How long have you been with us now, Will?”

“Um… two weeks?”

“Ah, so you are expecting your first paycheck, soon. Is this your first job?”

Will lets out a sardonic laugh. “No. It’s the first job I got on my own, though. I always worked for my dad or his friends.”

“Proclaiming your independence?”

“Something like that.”

“I see. You are not yet eighteen, are you?”

“No.” Will runs his fingers through his hair, catching in tangles. Without the hair net, Will’s curls frame his face, beautiful even when messy from a hard day’s work.

“Are you old enough to work for me?”

“... I just turned sixteen last month.”

Really, with that face and those curls, Will appears younger. It’s a wonder he managed to get past an interview with the restaurant manager, but then Alana always did have a soft heart. She wanted to believe the best in people. “Forgive me for prying, but-”

“Then don’t.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Will blushes again, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to… Uh. I just don’t like when adults ask me a lot of questions.”

“My apologies, Will. I promise you I was not looking to find any fault. I like to get to know the people who work for me.”

“Oh.” Will’s chest shudders on a shaky breath. “What were you going to ask?”

“I was only going to say I had the impression you aren’t happy at home.”

Though Will doesn’t answer, it’s clear from the way he looks out the window, the way he works his jaw, that Hannibal is right.

Hannibal feels sorry for this darling boy, working so hard to gain some modicum of freedom. So young, and already so world weary. The feeling only grows when he pulls into Will’s neighbourhood. Ramshackle houses, bars on windows. It is not very nice at all, and Hannibal is reluctant to let Will out of his car into such a place.

He stops in front of Will’s house, a tiny place with plastic over the windows and missing shingles. Will looks embarrassed.

Hannibal reaches for Will’s knee. “I know what it’s like, to feel like you don’t belong in a place. In fact, it’s why I fled Europe and came here.”

Will stares at Hannibal’s hand, but he doesn’t brush him off. “Yeah? Why’d you do that?”

“My family didn’t understand me. They wanted me to be something I wasn’t, and when I continued to subvert their expectations, they tried to control me.”

At that, Will looks up and meets Hannibal’s eyes for the first time. “Really?”

It takes Hannibal’s breath away, to see the earnest innocence in Will’s eyes. So hopeful. “Yes, really. You don’t have to go home tonight, if you don’t want to. You can stay with me.”

Shifting in his seat, Will seems to consider. He glances at Hannibal’s hand, where Hannibal has begun to stroke along the inside of Will’s knee with his thumb. Then he looks out the window, at his house, and Hannibal thinks Will is going to refuse, deciding home isn’t so bad after all.

But he places a shaky, tentative hand over Hannibal’s, and nods. “Okay. Uh. Can I just. Let him know I’m staying out?”

“Of course. And perhaps bring anything you think necessary to spend the night.”

Will leaves the car and heads into his house. After a few minutes, he returns, flushed nearly scarlet and clutching a backpack to his chest. He drops himself back into the car and slams the door shut, and mutters, “Just go.”

Hannibal pulls into a driveway to turn around and head for his own home, in a much better part of town. “Is everything alright, Will?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t about you.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

The rest of the ride is silent but for the notes of classical music drifting from the radio. When Hannibal pulls into his own driveway, he tells Will to wait so he can open the door for him.

Inside the house, Hannibal takes Will’s backpack and leads him upstairs to his bedroom. He drops the backpack onto a chair by the fireplace. Will hovers at the doorway, looking smaller and a bit frightened. Hannibal’s cock twitches at the sight.

“Come now, make yourself at home, Will.”

Will takes a step forward, looking around with a mix of trepidation and wonder. “Is… this your bedroom?”

“It is.” Hannibal removes his suit jacket and vest, hanging them both in the closet, then starts on his tie. “Is that not what you expected?”

Biting his lip, Will looks at the bed. “No, I.. I mean. Yeah. I did.”

Hannibal hangs up his tie, then starts unbuttoning his shirt as he steps toward Will. “There is no need to be nervous, Will. I’m not going to hurt you.” It isn’t entirely a lie, but neither is it entirely true. Whether or not he hurts Will depends very much on Will, and his experience.

“I just… I’m not sure what to expect.”

With his shirt unbuttoned, Hannibal closes the distance between them. He takes Will’s hands and places one on his chest, bringing the other to gently kiss Will’s fingertips. “I would very much like your company for the evening. Would you like something to eat?”

Trembling, Will shakes his head. His eyes are trained on Hannibal’s lips, his cheeks delightfully flushed.

“You may shower in the bathroom through that door. Any toiletries you find are yours to use. When you are finished, dry yourself off, and come to bed. Do not dress.”

“O-okay…” 

While Will shakily makes his way to the bathroom, Hannibal continues to undress. He puts everything away, then gets into bed, propping himself up with pillows. His cock is already throbbing with desire, and he gives himself a few strokes to take the edge off. 

When he hears the door open, he slows his strokes, spreading the precome over his cockhead. Will approaches with his hands covering his own dick, skin delightfully pink from his shower. He hesitates at the edge of the bed, staring at Hannibal’s long, thick cock with wide, nervous eyes.

Hannibal holds out his hand to Will. “Come to bed, dear boy. Don’t be shy.”

Will climbs into bed, still covering himself with one hand until he can hide under the covers. Hannibal can see he’s shaking, and his cock twitches again, his desire for this beautiful boy flaring hot. 

He pulls the sheets down to expose Will’s soft, pink cock, but Will immediately moves to hide it again. Hannibal grasps Will by the wrist and pulls his hand away. “There is nothing to be ashamed of, Will. You are very beautiful.”

“B-but…”

Hannibal places Will’s hand around his own cock, guiding him to grasp firmly, and stroke. Will’s hand is so soft, so unpracticed, Hannibal can’t help a deep moan. “What is the matter, my darling boy?”

“I’m… not as big as you.” For the first time, Will sounds his age, his voice quiet and uncertain.

“I wouldn’t expect you to be, Will, you are still a growing boy.” He continues to guide Will’s hand, taking great pleasure in seeing such delicate fingers wrapped around his cock. “Have you ever been with a man before?”

Will shakes his head.

“A boy or girl your own age?”

Will shakes his head again, flushing scarlet.

“Oh, my lovely boy. Then you are a virgin?”

After a moment of hesitation, Will nods. “I… don’t really get along with people my age.”

Hannibal cannot believe his luck. With Will’s looks, Hannibal was certain Will would have had at least one or two flings. But he is completely untouched. Entirely Hannibal’s to teach and deflower. 

He lets go of Will’s hand. “Come sit here, please.” He spreads his thighs and gestures between them.

Will is still embarrassed, but he moves without coaxing, kneeling between Hannibal’s legs with his hands folded in his lap. “Like this?”

“Just so. Now.” He grabs Will’s hair at the back of his head and guides him down to his cock. “Open your mouth and suck daddy’s cock, darling.”

Will braces himself with his hands on Hannibal’s thighs. “W-wait. D… daddy?”

“Yes. That is what I would like you to call me. If you do, I will give you a reward. Some extra money, under the table. Would you like that?”

After a moment of consideration, Will nods. “Uh. Y-yes. Um. D-daddy. Please.”

Oh, what a sweet, pretty little thing Will is. Hannibal groans and shoves Will’s face onto his cock, pushing him all the way down until he chokes. He pulls Will off a little and pets the back of his head, making soothing, shushing sounds.

“I’m sorry, baby. I forgot you are not used to sucking daddy’s cock. It’s alright, you just need practice. For now just take as much as you can.”

Will makes a gulping sound, his face red and tears already streaming down his pink cheeks. The way his lips stretch around Hannibal’s cock is enough to make Hannibal want to fuck his mouth without mercy, but he holds back. There is time enough for that, yet.

Slurping and sucking sounds escape Will’s lips as Hannibal forces him back down. Only a few inches this time, though the way Will whimpers makes it clear he is still having difficulty. Will digs his fingers into Hannibal’s thighs, struggling to breathe, his shoulder shaking with sobs.

Just as Hannibal feels himself getting close, he pulls Will off, thrilled by the obscene sucking sound as his dick pops out of Will’s mouth. Will’s lips are almost red, the tiniest bit swollen from use. Hannibal can’t help but pull Will in for a kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue to taste himself there.

Will pushes at Hannibal’s shoulders, trying to get free. “S-stop! Daddy! Please!”

“What is it, baby? Don’t you want to please your daddy?”

Humiliated, Will fidgets, failing at keeping his eyes off Hannibal’s throbbing dick. “Y-yes, but…”

With a smirk, Hannibal takes himself in hand, delighting in the way Will stammers at watching Hannibal stroke himself, unable to tear his gaze away. “But?”

“Can you… please be um. More gentle?” At Hannibal’s raised eyebrow, Will hastily adds, “Please, daddy?”

This boy is going to be trouble, Hannibal thinks. Never has he been so moved to give in to one of his boys. But this sweet faced boy, his darling Will, is perfectly poised to get what he wants. Hannibal has an inkling that he may be getting manipulated, but that only endears him more. 

“My dear, sweet boy. Of course, daddy will take care of you. Come, I would like you to lie back right here for me, please.” 

He guides Will to lay down with his head on the pillow, then spreads Will’s legs so he can settle between them on his stomach. He nuzzles at Will’s small, soft dick, hooking his arms around Will’s legs. Even with the dusting of pubic hair at the base, most of it feels soft and smooth, and it is quite small, only a few inches long. Hannibal is overcome with need.

“Mm, next time we will shave all this away. It looks very dirty this way, don’t you think baby?”

“I… n-never thought about it…”

“If you want to stay with your daddy, you must be clean and smooth. Daddy prefers it that way. Tomorrow evening, I will have everything prepared, yes?”

“... O-okay, daddy. Y-you know what’s best.”

Oh, Will is most definitely trouble. Hannibal lets out a low growl and kisses the tip of Will’s dick. “Now daddy is going to make you feel good, sweet baby. Would you like that?”

Will gives an uncertain nod, biting his lip. As soon as Hannibal’s mouth is on him, he cries out in shock. It is something he’s never felt before, and he doesn’t seem to know how to react.

Hannibal easily swallows him all the way down, suckling at his little cock until Will’s entire body is jerking with overstimulation. As Will’s cock fills, Hannibal is delighted to find it doesn’t get very much larger. So this, Hannibal thinks, is what Will was truly embarrassed about. 

To show Will how pleased he is, he sucks harder, teasing at the slit to taste his sweet boy’s precome. Will begins to tremble, and he covers his face with his hands as he cries out, trying to pull away from Hannibal’s merciless suction.

“N-no, no no no… please daddy, stop!”

“Whatever is the matter, darling?”

“It feels like…” Will seems distressed, nervously tugging at the sheets. “I think I’m going to pee.”

Hannibal laughs, nuzzling at Will’s twitching cock. “Oh, my sweet little boy. That’s just how it feels when you’re close to an orgasm. Have you never felt that way before?”

“I… always stopped when it started to feel like that.” Ashamed, Will squirms and tries to cover himself with his hands, but Hannibal gently bats him away.

“It’s alright, baby, you can trust your daddy. I promise it will feel very good, if you allow yourself. And even if there is a little, daddy won’t be upset.”

“You’re kind of weird, huh.”

Again Hannibal laughs, but he can’t deny it. “It’s fine to be weird. Aren’t you a little weird as well?”

Slowly, Will relaxes, though his expression is still ambivalent. 

Hannibal winks, then takes Will into his mouth again. Will gasps and bucks his hips, but Hannibal keeps him still. He works Will’s cock with his tongue and lips, setting a steady, relentless pace. Will begins to whimper and moan, bringing his arm up to bite down on his wrist, but Hannibal moves it away. He wants to hear every sound Will makes.

“O-oh… there… I’m gonna…”

Will releases into Hannibal’s mouth in great, shuddering spurts, and Hannibal moans as he greedily swallows down every last drop. He sucks Will clean, and then continues suckling at him until Will is sobbing, slapping at his head and shoulders to stop.

At last, Hannibal pulls off, though he continues gently rubbing a hand over Will’s cock and balls, just to hear the soft whimpers that spill from Will’s pretty pink lips.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Will wipes at his tears, sniffling. “N-not so bad, no.”

Hannibal cups Will’s cheek and leans up to press a tender kiss to his lips. “Now it is daddy’s turn to feel good. Roll over and get on all fours, please.”

Eyes widening with worry, Will brought his knees up to his chest. “O-on all… But. I’ve never…”

“Don’t worry, my sweet baby, I promised I would be gentle. Trust me.”

With a deep, shaky breath, Will flips over and gets into position, trembling all over. Hannibal gets on his knees behind him and grabs his ass, spreading his cheeks wide to get a look at Will’s virgin hole.

It flutters and clenches as Will begins to panic, not knowing what Hannibal plans to do. Hannibal runs a soothing hand down Will’s back, rubbing his thumb so very gently over Will’s pucker. 

“I won’t be doing that tonight, darling, calm yourself. But for now, just a little…”

He leans in and teases the tip of his tongue against Will’s hole. Predictably, Will yelps and tries to arch away, but Hannibal holds Will down at the back of his neck so he can’t move. The taste of Will here is intoxicating, and soon Hannibal loses himself in the act, lapping at Will’s hole with unrestrained enthusiasm.

Will squirms and whimpers, crying out when Hannibal presses the tip of his pinky finger inside. “N-no, I thought you said-”

“I only meant I would not be fucking you with my cock tonight, my dear Will.” But oh, how he wants to. He pushes his finger in deeper, to the second knuckle, wiggling it to brush against Will’s inner walls. “But you must get accustomed to being penetrated.”

Will’s answering whine goes straight to Hannibal’s cock, and he laments the fact he has promised Will he would be gentle. He doesn’t want to wait.

Instead, he spits onto his pinky and pushes the saliva inside, stroking himself in time with his finger. The knowledge that this is uncomfortable for Will, that he is too inexperienced, makes his dick throb with want.

He shifts so that his legs are bracketing Will’s, and he eases his cock between Will’s thighs. “Squeeze your thighs together for daddy, baby. Yes, that’s it. Just like that.”

Hannibal groans. He slicks his finger with more spit, and begins to fuck Will in time with his thrusts.

“I-It hurts, daddy, please, p-please stop! You promised!”

The plaintive cries of his dear little boy only spur to go Hannibal faster. He curls his pinky against Will’s prostate, snapping his hips so hard, the bed creaks. Will is struggling, ass clenching around Hannibal’s finger trying to push him out. For a moment, he removes his finger as he continues fucking Will’s thighs, but Will doesn’t know Hannibal has other plans.

He slicks his thumb with saliva, and then he presses it inside Will’s ass in one firm push. Will cries out, tries to buck him off, but Hannibal is too strong for him. The rim of Will’s anus is reddened and stretched, so wonderfully enticing. But he did promise, and so he removes his thumb to grab Will by the hips, pulling him back as he humps between Will’s legs.

When he is close, he pulls out and presses the head of his cock against Will’s hole, stretching it just enough to come inside. Will collapses onto the mattress, gasping and crying, holding his ass as though it might soothe the pain. 

“Y-you l-lied to me, daddy. You hurt me…”

“I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Hannibal pets Will’s head. “But you are just so beautiful, daddy couldn’t help himself. There is one more thing daddy needs before we sleep.”

Will sniffles and peers up at him from beneath his mess of curls. “Wha… what’s that?”

“We need to plug you up, so you don’t make a mess on the bed.”

Weakly, Will shakes his head. “P-plug? But that’s going to hurt again!”

“Hush, baby, it’s only a little sting at first, you’ll get used to it. It is the smallest plug, for now. You must always wear a plug from now on, darling, so you are always ready for daddy. We will train you until you can take daddy’s cock easily.”

“That’s not what we agreed! You can’t!”

“My dear Will, you don’t understand. You are too precious to be shared with anyone else, I cannot allow you to leave.”

“But I’ll be missing! People will be looking for me!”

“Will they? What did you tell your father before you came with me?”

Will’s expression is one of horror, then despair. Just as Hannibal suspected, it seems Will told his father he was leaving, and not returning. There is little chance of his father reporting him missing. And he had only been at the restaurant two weeks, no one would think much of a sixteen year old boy not showing up for work.

Hannibal smiles, and pulls two wrist restraints from beneath his pillow. They are attached to the bed, so that Will cannot escape while Hannibal is sleeping. Will sobs as Hannibal binds his hands and feet, keeping him face down. Hannibal gets up to retrieve the plug from a drawer. Figuring he should be a little kinder, he also gets a bottle of lube before he sits by Will again.

Slicking up the plug, he teases it against Will’s hole, pleased at how Will whimpers and tries desperately to move away. “The more you fight, darling, the more daddy will have to force you to behave. Now, be good for your daddy and show me your pretty little hole.”

Of course, Will doesn’t budge, and he clenches his ass as he sobs into the pillow. 

But Hannibal is not deterred. He straddles Will’s thighs and squeezes lube between Will’s cheeks before spreading them wide, using both thumbs to push the lube into Will’s already sloppy hole. He presses one thumb inside, beyond delighted at just how tight it feels. 

He cannot help indulging himself, fucking his thumb in and out, watching with fascination at the stretch of Will’s anus. Will’s sobbing grows quiet, then stops entirely, and Hannibal realizes he must have passed out.

It is a thrilling opportunity, Hannibal thinks, to get what he wants after all. 

He pushes the plug into Will’s ass and slowly moves it in and out. Even in sleep, Will’s tender, virgin ass is so tight, it’s difficult to move the small plug at first. He removes the plug and roughly shoves two fingers inside, stretching Will wider. Now Hannibal is certain Will is unconscious, and he feels the stirrings of arousal in his cock all over again.

He is still soft, but he rubs and strokes himself anyway, rubbing his cockhead against the underside of Will’s balls as he continues to finger him, adding a third finger. After a few minutes, he is finally hard again. He quickly slicks himself up, and pushes in with a groan. He’s only able to get his cockhead in at first, Will is so very tight, but eventually he works his way in to the hilt.

It’s so good, Hannibal nearly comes right then. He takes a deep breath to get himself under control. It would be a waste to allow it to be over so soon.

Finally, he’s ready to move. He begins slowly, watching his cock disappear inside Will’s ass, impaling his beautiful boy. The rim of Will’s anus is red and swollen from the abuse. Hannibal pulls all the way out to see how it gapes for a moment before closing back up. He does it again, this time holding Will’s ass open with two fingers.

As he keeps Will gaped this way, he drives his cock inside again and again, unable to hold back his moans. Even spread open this way, Will’s ass is a perfect, tight little sheath. If Hannibal believed in fate, he thinks he could believe this boy was made just for him.

He needs more.

Grabbing Will by the hips, Hannibal pulls him back onto his cock to fuck him harder. He feels Will’s ass clench around him, Will is awake, and he yells for Hannibal to stop, his voice hoarse from crying.

Hannibal does not stop. He holds Will down and keeps fucking him, inflamed by Will’s struggling. He pulls all the way out and drives back in, obsessed with the way Will’s hole looks stretched around his cock. 

“Please please please stop you’re hurting me daddy please…!”

Just a few more thrusts, and Hannibal comes harder than he ever has before. He’s almost dizzy with his orgasm, every part of his body electrified with it. It thrills him to fill his sweet little boy with his seed, he wants to keep it all inside and fill him up again as soon as he can. 

Hannibal’s cock twitches and pulses inside Will’s ass. He gasps as he feels Will clench around him. When he is too soft to stay seated inside, Hannibal goes back to the drawer for a larger plug, one nearly as thick as his own cock. The smaller one won’t do, now.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he shoves the plug into Will’s ass, wiggling it around a little. Some semen and blood has leaked out, but it is no matter.

Will whimpers, shivering from shock and fear. Hannibal strokes his hand soothingly down Will’s back, beyond pleased at the way his evening has turned out.

“Hush now, baby, you’re alright. You were perfect. And you see, you were able to take daddy’s cock after all.”

Will looks up at Hannibal with puffy red eyes, tears staining his cheeks. “B-but… you hurt m-me…”

“Shh, I know, and I’m sorry, but you know, daddy is very proud of you.”

“Wh… why?” 

“Because you took daddy’s whole cock your first time, my sweetling. You will get an extra reward for that.”

Will hiccups and wipes his face on the pillow. “M-more money?”

“Yes, more money. As long as you behave for your daddy, you will get more.”

Seeming to understand, Will nods, though he looks delightfully miserable about it.

“Now it’s time to rest, dear Will. You must be able to help your daddy get ready for work in the morning.” Hannibal ruffles Will’s hair, then leaves the bed to take a shower.

By the time he returns, Will is sound asleep. Hannibal climbs in beside him and snuggles up against him, draping a leg over Will’s thighs. He falls asleep feeling happier than he could remember being in a very long time, filled with anticipation for the morning.


End file.
